User blog:Black Soulstone/FANDOM Editing Tips
This blog focuses on basic tips in contributing to FANDOM sites, which I wrote based on my own experience in contributing at wikia sites. Tips Log In When you're about to make a wikia account, click the symbol above and choose either sign in or register. The easy part in making a wikia account, you can log in/register with available account from either facebook or google. Either way, you need to make your password and username, which is important for your account. Making a new page If you wanted to make a page in a wikia site, take a look at the option above. The left one is to add a page, the middle to see the track of changes in this wikia, and the three dots to open lists of options which opened in the image above. Editing A Page If you wanted to edit a page, you can either click the edit button or open the options beside the button to open its mini menu: I suggested you to choose Classic Editor since using that one is pretty much easier. History is to see the log of changes that has been made in the page, rename to replace the page's current name, and Talk which focus on conversation regarding the page itself. Classic_Editor_Visual_Mode_FANDOM.png|Classic Editor (Visual mode) Classic_Editor_FANDOM.jpg|Classic Editor (Source mode) New Visual Editor FANDOM.png|Visual Editor The slideshow on the side shows how the editing looked like if you use Classic Editor in Source Mode. Add features and media is where you can add images, slideshows, videos, and galleries. Categories is where you placed your created pages a category or two so you can keep a track on them. Classic Editor itself has two modes: Visual Mode and Source Mode. Other than classic editor, FANDOM had introduced another editing option called Visual Editor. However, I recommended to use Clasic Editor instead owing that most users get used with the former. Sometimes instead of Classic Editor options in Edit button has Visual editor, which means you just have to click Edit button straight away for the former. Special:Images Formerly called Special:New Files, Special:Images is where you can see latest images that has been posted in a FANDOM site. To access it straight away, take a look at small menus at the lower screen and click images. You may need to click arrow button on the farthest right to open said menu. On the upper right of Special:Images page, you can see Add New Image button in which you can upload images straight away, which brings you to Special:Upload Files. Special:Upload Photo Special_Upload_photo_Fandom.jpg|Upload photo (normal) Special_Upload_Replacement_photo_Fandom.jpg|Upload photo (Replace file) Special:Upload Photo is the menu in which you posted a new image. Click Choose File (or Pilih File if you coincidentally using this feature while in Indonesia) and pick up files you wished to upload. You are free to fill up Summary or choose available licensing, and once you're done, click Upload File. Other than posting new images, you can also replace already existing files by clicking the image you wished to replace from Special:Image to take a look on said image before clicking the arrow beside edit button and choose Replace, which brings you to alternate version of Special:Upload Photo. Unlike the former, Summary and Licensings are replaced with File Changes which you can fill to describe changes you made in the same file. As before, click Upload File once you're done. Category Section When you look at a wikia page, you will notice that there's a category section. Click add category to fill it with any category which fits the page in question well. For instance, Characters refers to character in general, Canon Characters for pages which focus on characters that based on their canon counterpart, and OC for characters which created exclusively by fans for a fanfic story. Special:Videos Special:Videos is where you can see videos that has been added into a Wikia site. Unlike images, you can only add videos which already posted in YouTube or similar sites such as Dailymotion as when you clicked ADD NEW VIDEO option, the site instead asked you to paste a video's URL. Once you have pasted the URL of video you wished to add into the site, click Add button. Category:Blog posts